The Outcasts Vengeance  LyraSoul x RivalSilver
by Shadows-In-The-Flames03
Summary: Now that Lyra and Silver are a combined force, they set out into the world again to rid the world of Team Rocket and undo the damage they have done. What is Silvers motive? To really do good? Or to prove something to his father, Giovanni?


**The Outcasts Vengeance**

**Silver x Lyra**

**Chapter 1**

'**So, about your father…'**

**NOTE: THIS IS A FOLLOW-UP TO MY SERIES ****'****A Rival Or A Friend****'****. IF YOU HAVEN****'****T READ THAT, GO READ IT THEN COME BACK OR A COUPLE OF THINGS WON****'****T MAKE SENSE. I****'****LL PUT A LINK IN THE DESCRIPTION.**

**One last thing~**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOTOWN POKEMON, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO.**

**As we returned to our young hero, we found that she had decided to end her vacation early and resume her travels with a partner in tow this time. Who, I hear you ask? Why, none other than her rival. Silver. The two had been something of an item for a few months now, growing and flourishing together. They had become something of a power couple, famous among the region of Johto; The league champ and the stony enigma. Now that Silver was completely healed and ready to go, he decided to take Lyra up on her offer to travel together. He'd grown very fond of her presence and didn't wish to be apart from her at all. Both of their teams were something to behold. Lyra had her faithful Meganium, Umbreon, Dragonair, Rapidash, Pigeot and a red Gyarados. Silver had his Typhlosion, Crobat, Magneton, Gengar, Sneasel and Alakazam. Both had more than these 6 in their storage systems but these teams were the ones they'd grown the most fond of over time and Lyra didn't find it wise to continuously carry around legendary pokemon around with her all the time. Silver would never admit it, but he respected his girlfriend greatly. For someone who'd come from somewhere so small with literally nothing to her name, she'd managed to become a well-known name in every region from Kanto right through to Sinnoh. Now, it was his turn to accomplish his goal, with her by his side.**

Everything was ready. Lyra had all of her stuff ready and Silver was fighting fit again. The two were just saying their goodbyes. Lyra's mother had already gotten somewhat misty-eyed about her daughter leaving again so soon.

"Promise that you'll call?"

"Yes mom, I promise I'll call,"

"And you'll be careful?"

"Yeah, I'll be careful,"

"And you won't let Silver take advantage of you?"

"Yeah, I wont-MOM!"

Lyra turned a shade of red awfully similar to Silvers hair colour who just looked on at the two women with a look that basically screamed 'what the hell have I got myself into?'. He watched Lyra's mother crush her in another bone-breaking hug before letting her go.

"Just take care of yourself!"

"Jeez, mom! I'll be FINE!"

Lyra sighed and took Silvers arm, steering him away. To be truthful, both teens were somewhat glad to get some time to themselves. They ambled along the route to Cherrygrove, a comfortable silence resonating from them. Sadly, the same could not be said for their pokemon. Meganium and Typhlosion had never gotten along and now was no exception.

'_Stupid pansy' _Typhlosion hissed.

'_Ignorant rodent'_ Meganium growled back.

The two exchanged similar comments for a good while until Lyra gave Meganium a stern tap on the nose as Silver lightly cuffed Typhlosion over the back of the head.

"They'll learn eventually," Lyra shrugged.

Silver merely grunted and nodded.

What they weren't prepared for was a group of young trainers just ahead, with simple pokemon like Rattatas and Pidgeys. They saw the most famous couple in Johto and bolted over to them, bombarding them with questions. Since all of them spoke at once, it was difficult to distinguish said questions.

"Hey hey, your parents must be proud!"

"Yeah! My dad would be ecstatic!"

"Champion Lyra, Silver, what are your dads like?"

The two exchange glances before politely excusing themselves and continued walking. Meganium let out a soft cry and nuzzled Lyra's hand as Typlosion gave Silver what seemed to be a pat on the shoulder. Neither of them had gone into great detail about their respective fathers, but both knew the others basic past. Lyra knew about Giovanni just as Silver knew about Lyra's lack of a father. Neither had pressed on the matter.

"So, about your father…"

"What do you want, Silver?"

Silver blinked, surprised at Lyra's blunt approach.

"Well…Who WAS he?"

"Dunno…" She sniffed, fiddling with one of her pigtails. "If I knew I would've tracked him down by now…"

Silver nodded and tried wrapping an arm around her shoulders but was shocked to see her shy away, wrapping her own arms around her torso.

"Lyra…Trust me, I know what you're going through,"

Lyra's head snapped round, eyes blazing with tearful fury.

"NO, Silver, you DON'T. You have NO IDEA what it's like to wake up in the morning and know that your mothers heart is being ripped in two every time she sees a happy couple, or that you can't find anyone to give gifts to on Fathers Day. You don't know what it's like when someone else doesn't want to see you to the extent that they're out of your life before you're even BORN!"

Silver was taken aback. He could've easily argued with her on most, if not all, of those points but right now he couldn't think about that. All he could think about was how vulnerable she seemed. How quickly her happy-go-lucky nature had just disappeared. He stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her to him despite her weak resistance. She weakly pounded his chests with her fists, sobbing as she did and telling him to let her go. He didn't take it to heart. He let her do whatever she pleased as he held her, but he wouldn't let her go. Eventually, Lyra's arms wrapped themselves around Silvers neck as she hugged herself into him.

"You're gonna be just fine, Pigtails," Silver cooed, his gruff voice strangely soothing her.

Meganium and Typlosion stood over to one side, giving the two teens some privacy.

'_See, weed? He's not as bad as you think'_ Typhlosion smirked.

'_Shut it, Coal-for-brains. It's not a competition' _Meganium spat with a flick of her head.

Eventually, Lyra calmed herself as she drew her face away from Silvers shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she tried to pull her hat over her face. Silver merely took the hat and put it back on her head again, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"C'mon Pigtails…We've got a lot to do," He whispered, rubbing her back with one hand.

Lyra nodded and looked ahead at Cherrygrove; Where Silver risked his health and wellbeing for her. She needed to be strong for him.

"Yeah…And barely any time to do it in,"

END OF CHAPTER 1

**COMING UP:**

**THE MYSTERY GRUNT REVEALED; SILVERS TEMPER SURFACES**


End file.
